A Chase and Jack fic
by curvychick11
Summary: Hate and pride flashes from his golden gaze as a cold smirk graces his mask of evil, which hides his saddened past and lonely present. A beast instead...read more inside
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

Hate and pride flashes from his golden gaze as a cold smirk graces his mask of evil, which hides his saddened past and lonely present. A beast instead of a soul dwells within him…what could warm the cold hearted Dragon and bring peace to the man.

Born weak of body, but strong of mind, his sad scarlet eyes searches but all he finds is pity, hate, and pain…who could care for a broken child and make him feel wanted.

.Chapter One.

The wakening moon made its lazy climb up across the dark navy sky, pulling its slivery-white body from its horizon home. Dark velvet clouds twisting and turning dancing with the wind like immortal lovers. The stars shrank away fearing that their light would be put out by the intensity of their eternal waltz.

Suddenly the clouds stilled as the wind whispered sweet nothings, as if a great hand held nature in its grasp. But the stillness did not last long as the silent night was broken by the dull thudding of small blades.

The demon like skull of the mountain face yawned open in an eternal snarl. The ancient stone was dimly lit by moonlight as the sliver disc rested among the clouds.

Jack landed as quietly as he could on the cliff's edge. The loose soil and rock moving beneath his boots as his body jerked slightly from the force of his hel-pack retreating into itself. The young goth looked down the long downward slope of the cliff that lead into the gaping mouth of the beast like mountain. The jagged rocks that formed its fangs gleamed with un-mined diamonds.

Jack shivered at the sight of them, it always felt like he was walking into the waiting jaws of a lion.

The Evil Boy Genius stood there for a moment, his mind wandering back to just a few hours ago.

Jack Spicer paced his evil lair. The scent of hair dye chemicals burning his nose, eyes, and scalp as he waited for the egg timer to ring for him to remove the reddish goo from his hair. But the pacing wasn't from being impatient of the slow coloring. For tonight or more likely in a few hours till midnight will be his idol's re-birthday.

The day Chase Young became evil.

Ever since Jack read about the warlord in his Chinese history class he couldn't get enough. Looking up everything about the ancient warrior. Even going as far as the Xiaolin scrolls in his family's privet museum, since his idol was once a Xiaolin Dragon.

Jack found very little of Chase's goody-to-shoe-days all the youth found was Chase's real name, which was once Long Jun-Han and nothing more. No family or bloodline history just the story of the warrior monk who gave up his soul for eternal youth and strength.

Jack didn't believe in magic and so thought the former Xiaolin monk dead, but always threw a small cerebration on that day. Until one day Jack Spicer fell embarrassedly into the arms of his not so dead idol and almost died from the shock.

It's been three years since that day and the goth never really got the chance to cerebrate it with his idol. Well, not counting the time he used the Sands of Time to take a break for a year or that a other year that Chase let the teen trap him with the Sphere of Yun… Any who, the Evil Boy Genius hoped to cerebrate it 'this' year with the Prince of Evil.

The timer went off scaring the teen and making him scream his signature high girlish shriek.

Jack ran up the lair stairs as quickly as he could, washed out his hair, and grabbed a neatly wrapped package off his work desk.

Jack shook himself banishing the resent memory as he made his way forward.

The wind softly tussled his crimson locks still damp from its recent touch up. The teen took a deep breath and held it as his fingers slowly stroked the rough stone surface, hoping the secret entrance didn't hit him when it opened. To his relief it opened from his left and away from him. Jack released his breath in a soft sigh.

Spicer straightened his coat and ran his fingers through his now wind dried hair. Gathering what little courage he had and walked calmly inside despite the slight trembling of his body.

Inside the mountain itself was so surprisingly peaceful when Jack first saw it. With its white fountains, endless marble staircases, beautiful hanging plants and sculptures. So different from the outside, which was dark, barren and scary, which made him think of 'Castle Grey Skull' from the cartoon 'HE-MAN'.

The citadel was empty of Chase and his warrior cats as an eerie silence fell over the domain, say for the stone slab scraping against the floor as it closed behind him, soon followed by the soft trickling of the fountains. The heaven like décor belied its owner's devil persona.

Jack always thought Chase wanted to keep something of his old Xiaolin days but still have that evil edge.

Jack closed his eyes and let the quit calm relax him. His muscles loosened, and he felt almost boneless when Chase's deep calm voice broke the silence.

Chase Young knew it was Spicer just by the feel of the boy's low chi level and so took his time descending his many stairs. His thoughts wandering from how to get Wuya out of his hair?to how to get Omi on the Heylin side?but first thing first, Chase thought get rid of Spicer!but that plan was halted when Chase saw the young teen standing in the open foyer.

Spicer. Looked. Different? Chase's eyes roamed slowly over the youth's form.

Jack's scarlet hair seemed brighter and soft looking cascading down from a small widows-peak, which wasn't covered by his goggles. Chase cocked his head to the side as he studied the teen more closely.

It was strange to see the goth without his signature yellow tinted goggles resting upon his brow.

Young scanned the pale features. Thick dark lashes fanned against high cheekbones unmarked by the black liquid eyeliner, Spicer always wore. Lower went the Overlord's gaze, the youth's head was slight tilted back baring a pale column of flesh from the open V of his coat.

Unbeknownst to Jack he was giving a submissive gesture toward Chase, which caused the Warlord to bite back a growl before it could rumble from his throat.

Chase scented the air instinctively dragging the many scents through his nose and letting the air grace his palate. He scented his warriors, himself, his plants, everything in his domain when all of sudden a…well words could not describe it as the scent tantalized his senses.

Chase took another deep breath the scent only making his beast want more. Young quickly banished the Dragon before it could cloud his mind and rumbled out Spicer's name.

"What do you want, Spicer?" Chase inwardly smirked as Jack gave his signature girlish scream of fright.

"I-I-I…" stuttered Jack as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Out with it, Spicer, before my minions drag you out." Rising his right hand with the fingers poised knowing his cats were ready within the shadows.

"I wanted to," Jack's voice grew small and whispery to the point that Chase couldn't hear the last sentience

"What?"

"I wanted to give you a gift." Quickly pulling out the package from his coat. A light pink blush splashing across his snow-white cheeks. As he made his way slowly and carefully up the few steps between them.

Jack watched Chase for any signs for the youth to run, but none came not even Young's signature evil smirk graced his youthful face.

Jack stopped at the second step just under Chase's first and held out the greenish-gold present to his idol.

After a moment or so of the Overlord just staring at the box with a cold mask of indifference. Jack lifted the gift slightly in encouragement when that didn't work he said jokingly.

"It's not going to bite you."

"What is it?" Asked Chase, raising a curious brow at the gift.

"Well, open it and find out." Taking the last step up and placing the gift in Young's hands.

Jack bit his lower lip as Chase slowly tore away at the paper and lifted the lid to reveal three, six inch figures of himself, Dashi, and Guan.

Jack watched as the mask of indifference melted away from the Warlord's face to be replace with shocked/awe as old pain and sadness flickered briefly in the ancient warrior's golden eyes. But just as quickly his cold demeanor was back in place.

Before Jack could lose his nerve he leaned forward quickly placing a light kiss, barely a brush of their lips just as Young reached into the small box.

Chase could not believe his eyes the small figurines looked exactly like them down to Dashi's smart-aleck-smirk, Guan's spear, and his armor. Chase inwardly frowned as a faded memory of Dashi's bright smile, Guan's deep hardy laugh, and his own mix of the two flashed across his minds eye like an old film when Jack's lips suddenly met his.

The scent the youth gave off as he shuddered in fear was untainted by his robot's engine oil. It smelled like….Young couldn't put his finger on why Spicer was producing the scent, but it felt like coming home after being away for so very long.

Jack trembled when no response came from Chase and feared he done a terrible wrong by kissing the ancient warrior. As quickly as he could, Spicer turned and fled down the stairs thankful he didn't fall and out of the open foyer toward the entrance.

"I did not command you to leave, Spicer." Echoed Chase's voice as Jack placed his hand on the stone slab, but it didn't move at his touch like usually did.

Jack squeaked when he suddenly felt heavy hands on his shoulders and a soft pair of lips near his left ear.

"That was a very brave stunt you did, Spicer," he purred "brave, but stupid." He rumbled against the soft spot just under and behind Spicer's ear. Jack gave off more of his scent making the Dragon within Chase roar with hunger demanding to be release.

Chase shuddered and couldn't help the growl that purred past his lips as his blood heated and ran like quick-sliver in his veins.

Spicer stiffed at the sound and whimpered as he was turned around. "Chase, I…" but his words were quickly silenced by Young's lips.

Jack moaned as his lips were parted by his idol's tongue. The goth was startled slightly at the strange feel of hot, soft lips and a cool mouth as if Warlord just had something cold not to long ago, but it felt blissfully good.

The ancient warrior tasted like a cherry Italian icy and something else, something just beneath the taste of a frozen treat as Young prodded his cool tongue into the warm depths of Jack's mouth. Deep, sweet, and cold. And God was his mouth soft like rose petals and he smelled nice like a hardy wine mixed with the scent of his hanging plants, which slowly began to fade into a more earthy scent like freshly cut grass and cherry blossoms.

.Chapter Two.

The Evil Genius didn't know how he got into his idol's room let alone his bed so quickly when they began to tear each others clothes away like hormonally crazed teenagers. Their upper bodies were soon bared to the a other while their hands roamed over each others chest and back.

Jack's fingertips glided down Chase's stomach feeling the tense muscles tighten and tremble at his touch. Soon his searching fingers found the red sash that kept the armor plates around Warlord's waist.

The heated silkiness of Young's lips mixed with the ancient warrior's cool tongue along Jack's throat made the goth groan and tug harder on the silk band, until it was loose enough for the weight of the brass colored armor to make the sash unravel itself like a crimson ribbon from a wooden spool.

Chase growled against the youth's pulse point his sensitive fangs feeling the delicate vein throb while dragging the tip of his tongue along the boy's thin stern-o-mastoid (it's a cord of muscle that runs from behind the ear down to the collarbone). His lower lip following the cool trail to leave an open mouth kiss on the pounding vein as he felt the silk of his sash slip from his waist like cool fingers on his heated skin.

The Dragon in Chase reared and thrashed wanting to sink its fangs into the porcelain creature beneath it. Young snarled attacking Jack's lips with bruising force and biting nips.

The youth sucked in his breath when Chase kissed him, small faint noises vibrating against the Warlord's dominating mouth. Spicer squirmed and tried to pull away, but the Dragon didn't want its prey to leave so Chase wrapped his arms tightly around the struggling goth's waist almost crushing the boy's little body to his heaving chest and kissed the teen harder until blood flowed.

Jack wrenched his face away gasping and trembling his eyes closed as he licked timidly at his lower lip pulling the coppery taste of blood onto his tongue. Young gripped the youth's chin easing the pale flushed face toward the Overlord's own.

"Look at me," rumbled Chase. Jack whimpered and tightened his eyes.

"Look at me, Spicer!" Ordered Chase as he shifted his hips forward pressing himself even closer to the teen. Spicer gasped tossing back his head into the soft pillows.

A moment past and Jack's eyes fluttered opened looking at his idol through lowered lashes silently worshiping the warrior's body, honed over centuries of training. Slowly raising his eyes to Chase's golden ones.

The immortal leaned forward placing his lips softly on Spicer's, gently parting them to taste the boy's sweetness mixed with the tang of blood.

Jack greedily drew Chase's cool tongue into his depths, unbeknownst to the goth the soft crackle of Heylin magic, until he felt Chase's member against his bare skin.

Jack shuttered when their harden lengths brushed against each other. Chase broke their kiss so he could suckle and bite at the teen's throat leaving butterfly bruises along the youth's pale flesh. Warlord growled softly against Spicer's collarbone when the boy timidly bucked his hips bumping and rubbing their heated members against one another.

Spicer arched his back keeping their lower halves grinding together. Young watched proudly as the youth threw back his head stretching his neck, which bore purplish-red bruises along the porcelain column.

Jack's hands suddenly went from gripping the red silk sheets to idol's shoulders. The delicate fingers callused from working so long with tools and metal curled into claws and dug his blunt fingernails into the tanned flesh, to the point of denting, but not breaking the skin of the Dragon's shoulders. Dragging his hands down the chest of the beast leaving a trail of thin red lines in his wake.

Chase threw back his head with a snarl the sensation of pain and pleasure flooded his body as he grabbed the goth's thin wrists and pinning them to the bed on either side of the red head. Chase's lids fluttered close knowing his eyes were glowing red as he dragged the youth's limbs up and over the teen's head laying the right over the left. Locking his larger hand on the jointed wrists as his other hand ghost over the teen's side stopping just above Jack's hipbone his suddenly long black fingernails glided over the boy's soft belly.

Jack didn't know when his eyes had closed when he suddenly opened them at the feel of Chase's hand stroking him. Giving the teen's member a light squeeze at the base and moving up keeping the same pressure as his thumb rubbed under and over the head, but the older man's touch didn't stay long. Jack groaned in protest when Chase removed his hand, but stiffened when that said hand went lower.

The Dragon lord's searching fingers sought the delicate passage of the youth's body when the backs of his fingers met something wet and warm. Jack's breath hitched as the Warlord curiously pressed his fingertips forward not believing his sense of touch as moisture coated the pads of his fingers. Soon followed by soft flesh parting at his searching caress then a searing liquidly slide, his fingertips finding more liquid heat as warm flesh gave way, slipping up and in.

"No!" Yelled/gasped Jack as he pulled his hands away from Chase's slacked grip placing one hand on the older man's chest pushing weakly against the wall of muscle while his other hand grasped the Warlord's wrist and pulled it away.

For a spilt second everything was quiet. Jack's scarlet eyes filling with tears his breath shuddering from his lungs as his hands trembled against Chase's chest and wrist.

"Oh god, please don't kill me," whimpered Jack as he removed his hands and crossed them over his chest turning his head away in shame his tears flowing like small rivers down his cheeks.

"I-oh God, I shouldn't hav- I'm a freak." He said more to himself than to Chase as he tried to move away to get off the bed.

Jack stilled when a deep rumbling purr sounded above him. Slowly looking up to see Chase licking his fingers. The teen's eyes widen as Young's eyes glowed redder with each suckling lick. The warrior's eyes closing bliss as he cleaned the last of the moisture from his fingers.

"More." Growled Chase his eyes snapping open and flashing a mixture of red and gold.

Jack squeaked as he was pulled farther down the bed and spread open so fast he feared his idol might have pulled one of his legs out of the socket.

Chase spread the youth farther bringing the teen's right leg over his left shoulder and the left leg under his right arm and over his back just under his shoulder-blades. After he got Spicer's legs in place Chase slid his hands under Jack gripping the boy's butt firmly and tilted it slightly up. The warrior's gaze rested upon the glistening opening partly covered by the slightly smaller testicles.

The Dragon growled and attacked. Jack gasped and tried to clasp his legs shut, but his strength faded as Chase licked at the soft flesh coaxing the thin lips apart and tasting the sweet spice that flowed from Jack's core.

Young drove his tongue deeper ripping a scream from Spicer's throat only to intensify the teen's shriek by biting one of the outer lips. Holding the delicate flesh between his teeth, his fangs close to piercing the thin lip.

Jack reach out and weaved his finger's into the thick dark emerald locks and tried not to move his hips too much for fear of tearing the flesh Chase held captive in his cool mouth. Young released the tender lip and placed the flat of his tongue on the small slit and slowly dragged it up. Starting the sweet torture from the entrance up to the tiny clitoris his cool tongue trying to touch as much of the warm, soft flesh all at once.

Jack's moan started low and throaty raising slowly going to the point when Chase's tongue did a little twist. Spicer screamed so high there was no sound to it.

The Dragon purred with the taste of its prey's sweet juices. The Overlord wrapped his lips around the throbbing little bundle of nerves, flicking the tip of his tongue at the hard nub. Jack arched his back and tighten his legs around Chase as the older man removed his hand from Jack's backside and plunged two fingers into the youth's tight core.

Jack gasped at the Warlord's violent invasion of his innocents, his lower belly fluttering and tightening with each thrust of his idol's fingers. Than something began to grow starting from his toes up a burning tingling that tightened his skin and flooded his insides like a hundred butterfly wings. The fluttering intensifying to a aching need.

The goth cried out as he came the pleasure flooding his body, but even before the last shudder was gone Spicer felt him. The hard hot length of him as his idol leaned in and kissed him. Chase's cool tongue ducking lightly against Jack's own letting the youth taste himself as his idol slid into his body. The Dragon lord groaned against the youth's lips as he slid farther into the tight heat, which clasped him like a wet fist.

Both men shuttered breaking the kiss to hiss or gasp, when Chase was seated to the halt in Jack's tight warm depth. Young whispered breathlessly in Chinese beside Jack's ear not noticing the stiffens of the boy's body or feel the way Spicer's fingers dug deeply into the ancient warrior's shoulders. Jack held his breath, which struggled to escarp the teen's lungs. For a moment, before time resumed itself there was a slight peace that washed over Chase warming him from the inside out.

The ex-Xaiolin monk sighed against the Evil Genius's pale shoulder enjoying the way Jack's body hugged his. Suddenly realizing how small and thin Jack felt beneath him and that he was practically crushing the kid. Chase lifted his head to look down at Jack who smiled timidly up at him.

"For a moment there I thought you fell asleep, am I really that bad?" Joked Jack.

"No, you feel great." Purred Chase.

"I do?" asked Jack as a faint blush stained the porcelain skin of his cheeks with a light pink. Chase leaned forward kissing the side of Jack's neck up to his ear.

"Wrap your legs around my waist…Jack." breathing Spicer's name like a pray as he felt the genius's trembling legs warp about his waist. Chase twisted to the side bringing Jack with him as he turned on to his back. The new position impaled Jack farther on to Chase's length, both men stuttered slightly at the feel.

Jack balanced himself by placing his hands on Chase's chest. His body tightening around the object inside him as he tired to relax taking slow easy breaths, soon feeling his inner muscles loosen.

After awhile Jack felt large callused hands hover at his waist before they were placed on his hips. Spicer lowered his head using his hair to cover his eyes as a blush burned its way across his face as he tried to work his voice.

"C-Chase, I…"

"Move." Rasped Chase his voice a mixture of his beast and human vocals.

Jack nodded mutely and instinctively began to slowly move back and forth. Chase's grip tightened on Jack's pale hips, which made the youth stop.

"No, don't stop, keep going." The great Chase Young begged closing his eyes at the feel of Jack rocking his hips slowly forward. Hearing the teen moan as he shifted his hips more urgently back and forth.

"Ah, C-chase, I-I can't." Moving in small circles his arms shaking as he brought himself forward. Jack was startled when Chase's grip tightened again on his waist and began to lift the teen up. The goth gasped as he felt his idol's thick member rub along his inner-walls shuddering at the empty feeling as Young practically pulled the youth off just leaving the head of his phallus in the teen's body. Spicer arched his back when Chase lowered him down in a slow liquidly slide.

Jack's head fell back as he cried softly in the back of his throat, his inner muscles gripping and fluttering around Chase.

Jack whimpered his body trembling as he rose and fell following the rhyme Chase made. His pants turning into tiny whines and cries in his throat. Young's hips following the warmth when it pulled away driving up trying to keep Jack's slick heat around him.

Jack's hand stroked down Chase's front feeling his fingertips bump over the hard ridges of the Overlord's taut stomach until his hand came around his own member. The youth stilled his movements, but contained to grind his pelvis back and forth as he timidly caressed himself his head tilted back baring his throat to the beast as he tried to find the release he needed.

The Dragon watched its prey through its keepers eyes wanting to sink its fangs into the pale flesh bared to its hungry gaze. Chase growled at the sight and lunged forward wrapping his hand around Jack's stroking and squeezing as his mouth attacked the boy's neck with suckling kisses and sharp bites. Jack gasp and shuddered as he came in shattering ecstasy.

The Warlord released his hold on Jack's spent member and gripped the teens hips and twisted startling the youth from his orgasmic high. The beast growled as he thrust hard, deeply rocking the teen's body with its relentless jabs and strokes. Jack choked on his breath as he was pressed down into the silk bedding his arms tightening around his idol's neck as the Overlord panted beside his ear. Jack could barely hear the half-formed words slurred in Chinese as blood pounded in his ear. But one word stood out more then the others as it drummed its way into his pounding head "ai cheng (term of endearment; pet name; diminutive)."

Chase stiffened as he felt Jack tighten and flutter with heat around him once again. A deep throated snarl ripped from his chest as his fangs sank into the teen's neck. Jack gasped in pain as his body tightened both inward and outward around his idol's body. Young groaned as his body pulsed emptying his seed into the warm haven of Jack's body as he licked the wound close, a soft purring filled the room as sleep claimed them.

It was well into the morning hours when Jack slipped from the bed and dressed. After running his fingers through his hair Jack watched as Chase stirred but did not wake as his idol turned to lay on his stomach. The warrior's face held a peaceful calm in his slumber. Jack smiled shyly and leaned over to lightly brush his lips over Chase's cheek hearing a soft sigh of "ai cheng." from Chase's parted lips.

The early morning horizon was streaked in hues of deep plum. The sky was like a velvet cloth tossed carelessly above each crease making a cloud each wrinkle making a stream of stars. While Jack guided his hel-pack back toward his home watching the sky change around him blending from black to navy blue and into a deep purple to softly fade into light blue to lavender and a thin line of pink followed by orange to a dark red and into bright yellow as the sun made its lazy climb over the horizon. The golden rays warming his face as the image of Chase sleeping eased his lonely heart.

A.N. This is my first Chase/Jack fic, so their personalities might be a little off. Had this story in my head for while and I finally got it out Jack Spicer a triple threat; an Albino, Evil Genius, and Hermaphrodite. Oh, I would like to thank Silvarbelle for her great writing, which has inspired me and made me love this pairing even more oh and the Long Jun-Han name belongs to her and her friend Pink Hedgehog.

A.N. 'Ai ren' or 'ai cheng' well, it kinda means something like loving oneself or having effusion for that person or endearment, a pet name, diminutive.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

Hate and pride flashes from his golden gaze as a cold smirk graces his mask of evil, which hides his saddened past and lonely present. A beast instead of a soul dwells within him…what could warm the cold hearted Dragon and bring peace to the man.

Born weak of body, but strong of mind, his sad scarlet eyes searches but all he finds is pity, hate, and pain…who could care for a broken child and make him feel wanted.

.Chapter Three.

Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius was as sick as a dog. His body ached all over from throwing up his guts all morning, his stomach grimaced at the sight or smell of food and his teeth ached so much that he couldn't even move his lips to drink the Ginger tea. Which is the only thing that settled his nauseated belly.

Jack groaned as his stomach somersaulted when his mother and one of the servants holding a tray with a steaming bowl of chicken soup. The smell of it alone made him want to hurl, but thankfully his stomach was empty as he curled his legs up to stop his belly from twisting.

"How's my bao bao (darling baby) doing?" asked Mrs. Spicer as she kissed her son's forehead, but her lips met only with cool skin showing no sign of a fever, yet Jack looked like he was run over with the flu bug.

"As much as I like the cook's food mu qin (mother) it didn't taste very good coming up." Jack laughed dryly.

The servant placed the tray beside another untouched bowl of soup on the nightstand. Mrs. Spicer frowned slightly but said nothing as she sat on the edge of her son's bed while the servant neatened up the teenager's room, which wasn't much. The room was organized and tidy for a sixteen year olds bedroom. The only thing that was messy was the bed and Jack didn't look up to moving any time soon.

The servant went around the bed to ask Jack if he needed anything but Mrs. Spicer dismissed her with a flick of his wrist. As soon as the servant left Yu-Jie stood up and tucked her son in as she did a lock of hair fell loose from its jade clip. Jack gently curled his finger around it. The ebony color of his mother's hair stood out against his pale skin as his ruby eyes glanced up to her beautiful face, his mother was a Goddess among mortals. Her jade eyes rare with her Chinese heritage gazed worriedly at him. Her name suited her well, she is a pure beautiful jade.

Jack closed his eyes willing back his tears wishing he was born a normal, healthy child. A son they could be proud of, instead he was weak and ugly even those around him thought so.

"Chou. (shameful; ugly; disgraceful)" he whispered under his breath to himself. Yu-Jie cupped her son's face knowing where his thoughts were heading.

"You're jian mei (beautiful and strong) in your own way--" kissing Jack on the forehead. "--No matter what people say or do." Bringing the blanket up to her son's chin. "Keep your head held high and keep the dragon of luck by your side and nothing will stand in your way." Patting her son's blanket covered hip. Yu-Jie stood and made her way to her son's bedroom door.

"Your father and I will be away for awhile in L.A. Your father is opening another business there." her words trailed when Jack didn't groan about them leaving like he usually did. She turned and saw that he had fallen asleep this was the first time in several weeks that she saw the kid rest, but the stress and pain on his slumping face told her it was not a peaceful nap. Jack has always been a sickly child, yet despite what he was born with he was strong in other ways than one and her boy was smart, smarter than any normal child should be and he knew it.

Mrs. Yu-Jie Spicer sighed. "My little tian cai (genius) you'll do great things," closing the door as she left. and no one will stop you.

Chase Young was in his meditation room, in the lotus portion, a hundred or so candles circled the room. The majority of them floating above and around the Warlord. Young sat so still he was like one of Michelangelo's statues, his chest barely moved his body neither flinched nor twitched when a candle hissed and its wax drip on to his forearm. Such silent beauty held a great beast within.

The Dragon thrashed and roared within its keeper, images of the youth's porcelain body flushed and soft like a sakura blossom crying out in pleasure beneath him. The phantom taste of Jack's virgin blood still lingered upon his tongue, so sweet like honeyed wine and seeing that said blood on his sheets. The Dragon purred in pride claiming what no other had touched. Chase growled pushing the images back causing the candles to weaver and fall mid-way from the air.

Once again calm surrounded the Overlord, the candle light casting a warm orangey glow over the ancient warrior's bare chest. The sound of Jack's voice saying his name in desire instead of fear echoed in his mind. Something about that night was different from Jack's usual visits beside pouncing on the poor teenager like he did, he just couldn't help himself for some reason. Chase shivered slightly remembering the touch of the genius's hands over his back and the teen's legs wrapped tightly about his waist caused the candles to topple from the air, their little flames going out before they hit the ground. The Warlord couldn't take it many more. Chase stood in one smooth motion and with a soft snap of Heylin magic was gone.

The noon day sky faded into night when Jack finally awoke, his stomach rumbling begging to be filled. Jack turned slowly onto his back only to throw himself half-way off the bed to dry heave into the garbage can beside his bed, his hands gripping the edge of his mattress so hard his knuckles ached from the pressure. His back arching as his muscles forced his body to empty something that was never there. Jack's eyes stung with tears as he squeezed them tightly with each heaving wave.

After what felt like an eternality of heaving nothing up, his throat felt dry as a desert and his tongue felt heavy and cottony in his mouth when his stomach finally stopped doing back flips.

Jack moaned as he tried to push himself up, his arms shaking from his slight weight when something grabbed him.

Chase had came in just as Jack made his first heave sound watching the youth closely with a mixture of disgust and worry. Instinctively scenting the air for danger, but found none only Jack's heavenly scent and something…else? When the boy was done Chase's body began to move on its own accord reaching out to steady the teen so he wouldn't fall off the bed. Jack jerked back weakly as his head shot up. His vision blurry as he tried to fight the hold on his arms.

"Spicer, be still," growled Chase's voice. Jack froze and blinked several times until his vision cleared to reveal his idol's handsome face. The youth blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry." Rasped Jack, the teen winced at the sound of his voice it sounded like sandpaper on stone to him.

Chase inwardly winced, the boy sounded horrible.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jack noticing that Chase hadn't let go of his arms.

"You haven't been around for seven weeks, Spicer, even the monks stated you've been absent from all Shen Gong Wu searches and showdowns." He said as if commenting the weather as he eased Jack back down on the bed.

Jack was a little shocked that the monks were worried, but what took the cake was Chase being somewhat nice and gentle with him.

"Are you saying you guys missed…me?" Jack's question was cut short when Chase leaned in until he was partially on top of the youth. Sniffing from the bite mark he made on the goth's neck down the teen's chest feeling the pounding beat of Jack's heart against his nose. He went farther down until the scent he caught before stilled his movements. Chase breathed deeply pressing his nose into Jack's cloth covered belly.

Jack bit his lower lip to keep from laughing when Warlord snorted and moved his nose side to side causing his long hair to fall over his shoulder and tickle the boy's side. Chase suddenly jerked his head up from Spicer's stomach.

"How long have you been like this?" Chase's voice was low his eyes glacing down briefly before looking back up at Jack. Spicer was a little caught off guard by the question for as long as he could remember he was always sick in one way or a other he never was healthy to begin with.

"What do you mean?" His voice was still raspy. Chase narrowed his eyes as they flashed briefly from gold to red and back again. Jack quickly explained.

"I've always been sick it's just worsened this week. I-I think it might be the stomach flu or something." Saying the last sentience offhandedly his graveled voice carrying a slight under tone of a whimper.

Chase scanned the boy's body and frowned at how terribly thin the goth was. Spicer has always been thin but never like this. His normally rounded face was hollow beneath his cheekbones and what he could see from the black goth band shirt's torn collar, the teen's collarbone stuck out sharply from his pale skin. Chase's beast roared and thrashed demanding him to do what his instincts whispered so sweetly, but Young fought it back. The boy knew not what was wrong with him merely stating it off as an illness.

"This, 'flu' you have, when did it start to affect you?" His voice cool and calm as his hand slowly caress the youth's side at the same time easing himself between the Jack's legs.

Jack sighed closing his eyes at the feel of the ancient warrior's touch and tilted his head back when the soothing caress eased the aches from his muscles. Gasping at the feel of Young's lower-half cradled between his thighs.

"Jack, answer me." Chase's cool voice commanded as he moved his a other hand to grace his fingertips over the teen's right hip knowing there was an ach there.

"A-a few w-weeks after--"Jack quieted and tried to turn away from Chase's touch even when his body screamed not to. But Chase stopped him by kissing the bite mark on his neck and rubbing the dull ach from his hips away. Jack moaned and weakly wrapped his legs about Chase's waist and said softly "--we slept t-together." His voice ending on a sigh as his body relaxed at his idol's touch.

The Dragon breathed deeply at the cradle of flesh that joined neck to shoulder its instincts hammering at it, but its keeper kept it at bay. Chase fought his beast as he kissed along Jack's throat until he was inches from the young man's lips, but Jack pulled away. "No, you'll get sick--" his voice breathless as he tried to push the Warlord away "--we shouldn't be this close, it's contagious." Jack fell back to tired to move the weight above him.

"Have you taken any sustenance?" Asked Chase ignoring Jack's attempts to warn him off as his eyes glanced toward the untouched bowls of soup.

"I can't keep anything down and my teeth hurt when I try to drink my tea."

"What else hurts you?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Answer, Spicer!" growled Chase his eyes flashing red but they quickly fading back to gold when Jack squeaked and tried to make himself as small as he possible could against his pillow, while placing his hand on his lower belly.

"Here." He whispered.

"Do you want the pain to stop?" He said as he nuzzled the goth's head up to kiss the boy's throat.

"Yes," sighed Jack as Chase suckled at the hollow of his throat.

Chase let his instincts take control as he sat up bringing Jack with him. Willing away his upper armor with his Heylin magic with one graceful swing of his right hand and with the left racked his suddenly long black fingernails along the right side of his neck. Jack gasped as his hands flew to the wound to stop the blood flow, but Chase easly removed the panicked teen's hands and pinned them to the bedding with one hand while the a other cupped the back of the youth's head.

Jack struggled weakly against the pull, but it was no use with Chase's strength when the Warlord pressed his head forward until his lips were placed to the throbbing flesh. The warm, dark liquid smearing across his mouth. Jack pinched his lips refusing it when his aching teeth turned into pain like someone was pulling them out by the roots. Jack breathed heavily through his nose only to snort the blood up his nostrils, the coppery liquid hit the back of his throat and dripped down coating his dry palate in the rich taste.

Jack groaned softly as that little bit eased his queasy stomach. Timidly he licked the blood, his little strokes growing from soft to hard as he licked the skin around the wound clean before his lips wrapped themselves over the torn flesh. His senses came alive honing only on Chase as the Overlord's blood soaked his dry tongue, the scent of him like freshly cut grass and cherry blossoms melted Jack's insides.

Chase loosened his hold on the boy when he did the teen's hands flew up and curled tightly in his hair forcing his head to the side and baring more of his throat to the goth's hungry mouth. Jack moaned as he moved to straddle Chase's lap his pelvis pressing and grinding against the flat armor plate over the Dragon's groin. His idol's blood was like honeysuckle on his tongue as he drew more of it into his mouth pressing his body closer to the warrior's hard chest.

Jack whined in the back of his throat when the wound began to close sealing beneath his tongue. The pain through out his body throbbed easing slowly away with Chase's hands rubbing up and down his back and purring against his chest and neck. But his belly began to cramp and twist begging for more his mind going hazy. Jack couldn't stop his hands as they gripped the thick locks of Young's mane as his head tilted back the throbbing ach of his canines intensified as his hands held Chase's head in place.

Chase gripped the youth's waist at the faint growl that purred past the boy's lips. His body wanted to move but his beast stilled his movements as Jack lunged forward sinking his newly formed fangs into his freshly healed flesh. Chase grunted at the force of the bite, but did nothing as Jack pulled deeply from his vein moaning with each gulp. Young's body screamed as his veins ran dry and collapsed.

Jack pulled away with a gasp his eyes fluttering open the ruby red slightly glazed as he licked his lips.

"Geng (more)," moaned Jack as he nipped at Chase's lower lip "ji e (hungry)." he whined softly.

"Bu zai (no more)," groaned Chase as his body swayed and felt strangely light "huang (blood)." Resting his head on Jack's shoulder until the fuzzy/dizzy feeling left him.

"Juan? (tired)" whispered Jack softly beside Chase's ear while stroking his hair and slowly began to ease the warrior toward him.

"Shi de (yes)." Feeling himself being pulled down and turned slightly to rest comfortably on his side while Jack curled close to his chest.

"Wan an. (goodnight)" sighed Jack as sleep claimed him.

"Wan an…ai cheng. (endearment)?"

When all was quiet say for the soft hum then crackle of Heylin magic as it filled the air and with a dark snap.

.Chapter Four.

Jack snuggled into the soft bedding willing his body back to sleep he was having such a nice dream. Chase was in it and something about it made Jack feel not so alone as he shifted to get the ach out of his hips, which never worked so he reached out to grab a pillow to put between his legs when something pulled him back and slurred tiredly in Chinese. The only thing that Jack caught from the fuzzy words were "Zao", which meant 'early' as he felt his bare back hit a bare chest.

Jack stiffened as the person behind him spooned closer and placed their naked thigh between his legs as the person breathed tiredly into the nape of his neck. Spicer's heart raced as he slowly opened his eyes instead of seeing his room he saw a thick dark fabric all around him held up by thick braids of gold rope and red silk bedding surround him in its cool embrace. Jack turned his head slightly to the side, the only thing he was able to see was some of Chase's tussled hair a pointed tip of an ear peeking from the dark green locks as Young's hold tightened and his fangs nipped at his nape.

"Wo de (mine)." mumbled Young as he nuzzled Jack's neck.

Jack layed there for a moment trying to remember how he got here, he remembered being sick for God knows how many weeks, Chase asking him questions but he couldn't remember what they were and then waking up here. Jack sighed and snuggled closer to Chase knowing this must be a dream and he didn't want to wake from it.

It was well past noon when Jack awoke stretching his arms and legs loving the feel of the warm silk sliding along his skin. Jack stilled and his eyes shot open it wasn't a dream he really was in Chase's bed, which was empty of his idol but something caught his eye as he scanned his surrounding. Laying at the foot of the bed was the most beautiful outfit he had ever seen. Jack moved down the giant size bed and gathered the delicate material in his hands, the thin silk slid over his fingers like water, the dragons and flowers weaved into the cloth danced over the black and gold fabric and matching pants followed the design. Jack gently ran his fingertips along down the golden frogs when he noticed an aged cream colored paper edge sticking out of one of the golden cuffs. Jack removed it even the paper looked and felt delicate as he unfolded it and read the few words written in Chase's flowing handwriting.

: A gift for a gift.

追逐 (Chase) :

Jack smiled at the letter but then frown Chase never gave anything without a price. Jack's stomach grumbled and flipped and the teen feared he would throw up all over Chase's bed as he covered his mouth and hoped he could hold back until he found his way out. Jack ran his hand over the drapery hoping to find a break in the hanging when a lion head came through a slit in the thick cloth to Jack's left scaring the teen to death as he jumped back his own hand keeping the girlish scream in his mouth.

The lion merely looked at him for a second or so and ducked his head out of sight there was a sound of something briefly being scraped on the stone floor then lifted. The lion returned with a chamber pot and placed it on the bed and nosed it toward Jack, Jack fought the pile in his throat for as long as he could when the lion turned Jack grabbed it and hurled his guts out. The sound of the Evil Genius heaving made the two lions in the room feel a bit queasy as soon as the sound of heaving died away followed by the death moan.

The lions moved in one grabbing a tray of dry toast and tea while the a other grabbed the chamber pot.

Jack moaned like a zombie as his stomach twisted and cramped up when the scent of Ginger reached his nose. Jack slowly opened his eyes to see a darker lion push a bamboo tray toward him a small porcelain teapot with hand-painted black and gold branch with red flowers and a green bird adorned it with a matching cup and plate with toast on it.

The lion grabbed the teapot by its thin bamboo handle and poured it, filling the tiny cup up to the rim. When the lion was done he placed it back on the tray just as he was pulling back a timid "thank you" tumbled from Jack's lips. The lion nodded and went over to sit beside his companion near the door.

Jack slowly sat up and realizing for the first time that he was naked Jack blushed as he quickly grabbed and donned the silk top and pants. His cold hands curling around the hot cup letting the stinging heat seep into his chilled skin. Jack blew a little over the tea before taking a sip. The teen sighed as the hot liquid burned down his throat and soothed his belly. When all the tea was gone and toast eaten did the lions let him leave the bed, one of them bringing a pair a black silk slippers. When Jack bent down to put them on he winced at the slight discomfort in his lower belly, but paid no mind to it since it is was his first time eating anything in weeks and thought his stomach was just stretching.

The lions escorted Jack to a large temple like room raised fire pits circled along the walls and a huge glass dome filled the room with dieing sunlight. The orange-reddish rays giving a warm glow to the room. There in the middle of the round room was Chase his eyes closed as he moved gracefully around a large fountain, but something was different as he moved and Jack almost gasped. Chase wasn't wearing his armor, instead he was wearing a loose black Tai Chi type of outfit with a dark blue coller, cuffs, and frogs. Jack watched as Chase's hair swayed at the small of his back as he circled the fountain his arms sweeping and circling around him as he moved.

"Leave us." Echoed Chase's voice startling Jack as the lions left. Chase stopped his flowing movements and did a finishing stance. "Come, join me for dinner." Turning toward one of the arch ways. Jack grimced at the mention of food he was happy just to keep the toast down but he didn't think he could keep anything else down as he followed his idol through the arch way. When they entered the dinning hall, instead of the long table there was a rounded one with two chairs facing each other on either side of it.

As soon as they sat two tigers came forward one carrying Chase's Lao-Mang-Lon soup and another a tray with tea and toast. Jack sighed inwardly at the sight as the tiger placed the plate of toast before him with a steaming cup of Ginger tea beside it leaving the teapot in the middle of the table.

Silence filled the room as they ate, but it didn't last for long when Chase spoke.

"How do you like your gift?" Chase's calm voice startled Jack that he almost spilled the hot tea on himself.

"Oh, um, I love it, its very beautiful." Lowering his head over his tea cup and hoping his blush didn't show.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Chase as he sipped his own tea.

"Yes, I slept very well…w-why are you being so nice to me?" his voice trembling at the end. Chase lowered his cup with a dull thump his eyes scanning Jack's face as the boy began to panic. "Its-its just you're never nice to me and-and-w-why…" Jack's stuttering words were silence with Chase's own 'whys.'

"Why do you come and beg me to give you a chance to be at my side? Why did you give me a gift on the day I traded my soul? Why did you give me your virginity when it revealed your little secret?" the overlord paused watching Jack's face go from embarrassment to angry "so many whys so little answers."

Without warning Jack threw his tea in Chase's face and stormed out of the dinning hall, but the goth didn't make it very far. With the snap of Chase's fingers his warrior cats surrounded and blocked Jack. "Out of my way fur balls." hissed Jack as he glared at them only to double over in pain his hands gripping his stomach as he fell to his knees. Chase was by his side in an instant.

"Jack?"

"Don't touch me." snapped Jack as he tried to shrug the Warlord's hands from his shoulders. "Oh, god." he gasped placing his hand on the stone floor while the a other pressed against his lower belly feeling as if something was tearing him apart from the inside. Chase quickly gathered Jack into his arms and placed his hand over Jack's and began saying soothing words in Chinese until the spasms stopped and Jack relaxed. Jack jerked his head toward Chase just when his idol lifted his head to bare smooth tanned flesh. Jack shivered as an unbelievable hunger twisted his stomach and without much thought lunged gripping Chase's hair and biting deeply.

Chase grunted and almost fell back from the force of Jack's attack, but held the teen close. He didn't know why he said what he said, but his human half didn't understand, yet his dragon and instincts did and he was going by them until he could break it to Jack. Chase growled at his cats to stay back when one of them tried to pull Jack away.

For awhile Chase rubbed Jack's back until the hard pulls on his neck softened to a light suckle then stopped. Jack pulled away his eyes half closed as he licked his lips suddenly the teen stiffen his hand trembling as the youth press the pads of his fingers to lips. Pulling back his hand and seeing his fingertips coated in Chase's blood. Jack's breath quickened as his memory cleared from last night of what he did to Chase as he lifted his gaze to the fresh wound on his idol's throat and weakly pushed against Young's chest his eyes wide.

Chase let the goth slip from his arms as the youth covered his mouth. Jack trembled his eyes filling with tears while his right arm hugged his middle. Chase gestured for his warriors to leave and made his way toward Jack, Jack sobbed and stumbled to his feet running from the dinning hall. Jack didn't make it very far when his wrist was grabbed and pulled back spinning him into Chase's chest.

"I-I…" Jack's words were cut short by Chase's lips on his. When he pulled away Jack was filled with nothing more than mixed emotions. "I gave willingly what your body needed to sustain the life you hold within you." Chase gently placed his hand on Jack's lower belly. The boy said and did nothing his eyes blank as he stared at Chase, yet not really seeing.

"W-what did you say?" his voice was calm as his body began to sway. Jack placed his hands on his idol's chest his mind trying to take in what the Warlord just said.

"Your with child." he said softly Jack fainted in Chase's arms. The only thought that never made it to his mouth when the darkness claimed him I'm what?

A.N. This is my first Chase/Jack fic, so their personalities might be a little off. Wow Sixteen and pregnant poor Jack. Hope u like

jack's

chase's


	3. Chapter 3

-1I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

Hate and pride flashes from his golden gaze as a cold smirk graces his mask of evil, which hides his saddened past and lonely present. A beast instead of a soul dwells within him…what could warm the cold-hearted Dragon and bring peace to the man.

Born weak of body, but strong of mind, his sad scarlet eyes searches but all he finds is pity, hate, and pain…who could care for a broken child and make him feel wanted.

An unwise love says "I love you because I need you.  
A wise love says "I need you because I love you.

LawWren

.Chapter Five.

Jack's mind was in a frenzy at those three little words, 'you're with child.' Sending wonder, curiosity, and fear racing through his subconscious.

How can I be pregnant? Hermaphrodites can't get pregnant, can they? No, no, I can't be… Jack's mind went from freaked out to worried as he mentally checked off the faults of his anatomy.

I only have one barely working ovary and once in a blue moon ,if ever, I get a menstrual cycle. And I have an abnormally small uterus. Jack's thoughts wandered as he felt a pang in his heart, his first faint memory of loneliness filtering through his mind. Soon the "ifs" began to surface.

'If' I am, the kid will not live; my body just isn't strong enough. No, I am not pregnant, I can't be. he thought sadly as his subconscious drifted in the darkness and into memories he wish not to relive.

It felt like an eternity of nothing but nightmarish memories as the youth watched his past from the sidelines. All the teasing, the taunts, and bullying from fellow classmates, even the teachers mocked his intelligence or pitied him in their own twisted way. Jack would scream at the phantoms of his past to leave his past-self alone, but knowing that did nothing to help what had already happened.

Jack drifted from dream memory to dream memory, soon he floated into one he did not know. He landed softly near a white fountain and gasped his eyes scanning his surroundings, it looked exactly like Chase's home the only difference was this one was outside instead of in. It was beautiful in sunlight and surrounded by a wall similar to the one the Xiaolin Dragons have around their own temple.

Chase's blood must have given me some of his memories? thought Jack as he admired a group of plants he knew were called Dragon Wings, their red leathery like leafs spread or folded in a way that looked like small wings. Then a child no older then seven or eight ran through him, the little one's long dark hair fanning out beautifully like raven wings as the kid turned to look back.

Jack's jaw dropped when he saw Chase Young's child like face staring back at him with fear. Jack's jaw dropped even further, he had never seen that emotion on his idol's face before when suddenly two other older boys walked through Jack, both boys were similar in height and age. One leaped and arched over the smaller boy catching a young Chase in a bear hug when the small youth crashed into him.

"Easy Jun, it's just a hair cut," said a young Guan "nothing to be scared of."

"Yeah, me and Guan did it when we first came here to become Xiaolin Dragons." said a young Dashi as he grasped the thrashing child's right arm while Guan gripped the kid's left arm.

"No, no, I don't want my hair cut," sobbed Jun-Han as he struggled in the older boys grips "I don't wanna, I don't wanna." Big fat baby tears streaming down his cheeks as they dragged him toward the temple.

Jack couldn't help it, try as he might he just flat out laughed at the scene of a young Chase Young throwing a tantrum because he didn't want his hair cut. Jack sniggered as he followed them into the room the young monks master waiting for them with a pair scissors.

"Be still Jun-Han--" said their master as he gathered the boy's long dark hair "--all young boys must shave their heads when becoming Xiaolin monks." silently gesturing the two young monks to hold tightly to their straining friend.

"No, Master Jin, please." wailed Jun-Han as he felt the blades slice through the thick locks at the base of his skull.

Jack had stopped laughing when Chase began to plea and felt bad for the kid, now Jack knew way his idol kept his hair so long he would have done the same if someone had cut his hair like that.

From there Jack went through memories not his own. Seeing what made his idol the way he is. They were so much a like, yet while Chase had Dashi and Guan as friends Jack had no one.

Jack slowly emerged from the darkness his eyes slowly opening meeting the burgundy color of Chase's bed hangings. He followed the fall of the thick fabric, the dark shadows flowing up the folds like a nightmare eating up a dream. Jack felt so tired, but he didn't know why. He felt his eyelids grow heavy when a sudden fluttering twitch startled him from his half-sleep.

Jack's hand instinctively went to his lower belly and felt a… large bump?

Jack sat up his eyes wide as he pressed the palm of his hand to his stomach his mind yelling WTF with each pass he felt the basketball size bump over and over again.

"Finally awake I see," Chase's deep calm voice startled the young teen. Chase smirked at how Jack protectively covered his stomach

Motherly instincts already, how quaint. Chase thought as he parted the drapery more.

"H-how long have I been out?"

"Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?" gaped Jack as he looked down at his rounded belly. "B-but how could I b-be-be this b-big?"

"Dragon babes grow quickly if the sire's seed is strong." said Chase as he went around the bed opening the hangings about Jack.

"Your body went into rest--" Chase continued before Jack could voice another question "--after what you went through when you conceived." as he returned to the youth's side and held out his hand for the teen to take. "The child was feeding on your life-force, since I was not there to nourish you." answering Jack's unvoiced question as he waited for the goth's hand. "It was just doing what it needed to survive. But now I am here to help its growth so the child will develop much more quickly with my blood."

"W-will I need your b-blood again?" watching as Chase's hand grasped his in impatience and pulled him easily from the soft bedding.

"In do time, but now you, Jack Spicer need a bath." steadying the boy when his legs buckled.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" blushing as he tested his weight on his legs.

"To your human senses, no, but to mine." wrinkling his nose up, which made Jack blush even harder. "Now go," turning Jack toward two tigers "my warriors will escort you to your bath."

As soon as Jack left the room, the Warlord ordered one of his warrior cats to strip the bed as he turned on his heel and left the room as well.

Chase tried to clear his mind. But the days of laying beside Jack as the youth slumbered, curled close to the younger man's slender body, breathing in the scent of his warm skin and soft hair, listening to his soft breathing and feeling their child move beneath his hand.

Young shook his head banishing the unwanted memories of the past two weeks, he mustn't let himself become close.

Jack stepped behind a cherry wood screen with hand painted fighting fish and water lilies flowing across the glossy surface. He removed his clothes his eyes never shifted from his distended belly, timidly running his fingertips over the taut skin studying it like one of his blue prints for a project. Suddenly he jerked his hand back as if burned when movement pushed against his fingers.

The fluttering movement continued, it felt weird to Jack to have something in him, something his body now held in its care, something that needed him. Jack placed his hand on his lower belly a small smile graced his face as the child bumped and pushed against his hand. For the first time in his life Jack Spicer felt happy.

After his bath Jack had returned to Chase's room only to end up being ordered to leave and being pushed out by one of the warrior cats, which showed him his new room.

Jack wandered his new surroundings bringing his thick black and gold robe tighter about his shoulders as he finished his short tour of the room and sat on the bed.

I don't get it. He's okay one minute and the next he's all mean. thought Jack as a cold shiver ran through out his body, Jack felt the heat of the room hover around him but not touch him. The coldness grew followed by un-describable hunger, Jack winced then gasped in pain as the child thrashed within him. Suddenly a lion stood before him, a large goblet balanced carefully on the tray.

The scent of blood drifted up to his nose, mouth watering as he grabbed the cup and downed its contents. With each gulp warmth flooded his body, the child within him settled, and the hunger faded.

Day after day, after day, and week after week, soon those weeks bled into a mouth as Jack remained in Chase's home but never seeing hide nor hair of his idol. And when he did see him Chase would ignore him or simply turn and walk away. Jack even tried to sneak into Chase's room when the hunger came upon him, but the cats would always stop him and take him back to his own room with an already made goblet of the Warlord's blood.

Jack felt rejected and alone.

Jack was surprised at how quickly his stomach grew, feeling every kick and punch the child threw at his insides. Chase said dragon babies grew quickly but Jack didn't know they grew that fast. He feared he would pop before he even had the child.

.Chapter Six.

A month and a half later.

"Chase please," begged Jack as he tried to keep up with his idol's long strides. "You've been ignoring me for months."

"And the point being, Spicer." turning upon Jack with a snarl.

Jack flinched slightly at the force of Chase's voice. "I-I know you've ignored me before but never like this." whined Jack as he cradle his very swollen belly. "It feels like you're ignoring more then me…I-I know you don't care for me," Jack whispered his last words softly "you're just doing this because it's the honorable thing to do, but don't you care just a little bit about the child."

Chase turned away from the sight of Jack's tears filling his crimson eyes and resumed his stride.

"Chase?"

"NO!" growled Chase his eyes glowing red with his anger. Jack shrank away from the Warlord his hands protectively covering his pregnant belly as he whimpered. Chase walked away rubbing his temples with his fingertips.

Jack lay weeping in his bed when suddenly a sharp pain stabbed him in his lower back and his stomach began to tighten. Jack gasped as another pain shot through his back and his stomach squeezed about the child. Spicer struggled to his feet almost tumbling out the door as he tried to make his way toward Chase's throne room.

"C-Chase," sobbed Jack as he leaned against one of the pillars.

"What now, Spicer?" sighed Chase.

"I-I don't know, but it hurts, oh, God, Chase it hurts." Grabbing his lower belly in pain.

Chase quickly stood and made his way to the younger man's side, the ancient warrior remained calm on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking, he didn't know how to help Jack, but a place popped into his head. The Warlord gathered the sobbing teen into his arms and with crack of Heylin magic left the his domain and reappeared at the Xiaolin temple.

The Xiaolin Dragons quickly gathered in the courtyard as soon as Chase appeared.

"What do you want Chase Youn--why are you holding Jack Spicer like that?" Omi stared at the sight of the Heylin warrior holding a weeping Jack.

Chase lowered Jack to his feet and the young dragons gasped at what they saw. Omi cocked his head to the side studying the bulge of Spicer's stomach confusion dawning on his little face.

Chase's throat tightened on his words before he could voice them when Jack blurted out.

"I think I'm having my baby RIGHT NOW." grabbing his swollen belly.

Clay's jaw dropped down to his feet in shock while Omi tapped on the Texan's leg asking the speechless dragon of earth, "How could Jack Spicer be pregnant when he is clearly male…and where do babies come from? Can boys have babies like girls do?"

Kimiko paled while Raimundo screamed in hysteria, "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!"

Master Fung stepped forward in his usual calm manner with Dojo perched upon his shoulder. The dragon guardian shaking in fear of the ancient warrior.

"It seems young Jack Spicer is more then what he seems to be." his gaze looking from Jack's stomach to the ex-xiaolin monk beside the youth, "Who, may I ask is the sire of this child you brought to my temple to be born?" his aged blue eyes lingering on the Warlord's golden ones.

"I am." grounded out Chase as Jack cried out in pain.

"He's only gone a mouth and a half and HE HAS CHASE'S BUN IN HIS OVEN!!"

Raimundo grew just as pale as Kimiko both covering their mouths as if they were about to throw up.

"You do know if I allow this child born in my temple--"

"Just help him!" growled Chase his eyes flashing red.

"Very well," bowing to Chase "Clay, please help Mr. Spicer."

"Can do Master Fung sir." Clay moved forward placing his larger hands about Jack's slender frame, only to hear a deep growl from Chase.

"Got a problem there buddy?" Clay's visible sky blue eye glared challengingly at the Warlord.

"Take him," growled Chase as he practically shoved Jack into Clay's arms. "I no longer desire him." disappearing with a angry snap of Heylin magic.

Jack threw back his head and let out cry of pain. "I'm going to kill Chase for this." gripping his stomach as one of the monks added more pillows under his head.

"How did this happen Jack?" asked Kimiko as she dabbed his sweaty brow "was it magic or something?"

Jack let out a humorless pant like laugh "well sweet cheeks--" Jack bared his teeth as the stabbing pain went lower "--there's this thing called 'the birds and the bees'…oh god, I'm so ripping Chase's balls off for this." he ground out as he felt a pop and the blanket beneath him grew wet.

"What the?" gaped the dragon of fire.

"My water broke." sobbed Jack.

Seventeen hours and many curses of Chase's name and the permanent removal of his 'guys' later...

Jack bared down, the dragon of earth supported his back while saying words of encouragement and letting his hand get crushed by Jack's grip.

"There ya go partner keep pushin'." wincing when Jack twisted his wrist as he squeezed his hand tighter.

"What does it look like I'm doing." yelled Jack almost head-butting the Texan.

"Just tryin' to help."

"Just shut up," panted the youth as he laid back against Clay's broad chest "your voice isn't helping."

"Okay, one more push should do it." said Master Hui as she readied a blanket on her lap.

"No, I'm to tired I don't think I can push anymore." wept Jack as a contraction hit him.

"The sooner the child is out the sooner you can rest." she encouraged.

Jack closed his eyes and pushed with all his might, grunting as he felt the child slip from his body followed by the piercing cry of his baby.

"It's a boy."

Jack lifted his head tiredly from Clay's chest and opened his eyes and the sight of his child brought tears to his eyes. Master Hui cleaned the wailing child up his snow white skin and hair seemed to glow in the lantern light beside her as she placed the child on his parent's chest.

"He's beautiful." wept Jack as he held the now silent baby in his arms. The child opened his eyes blinking slowly up at Jack his ruby gaze trying to focus both on his dad's and the blonde behind him .

"Ain't he cute and he's got red eyes just like ya Spicer."

Jack smiled down at his little boy when suddenly a pain shot through his abdomen.

"Oh, oh dear another one is coming." said Master Hui as she grabbed another blanket, telling Jack to push again. Kimiko quickly gathered the child from Jack's arms as he pushed, soon a other cry filled the room.

"Another boy." cheered Master Hui as she cleaned the child of birth goo, his dark hair reflecting green highlights in the light.

Jack was too tired to hold the boy so he laid the child on his chest "he looks just like Chase." brushing the little ones hair from his face. If possible Jack grew paler and his eyes dimmed slightly as his hands fell from his child's hair.

"I can't stop the bleeding," Master Hui placed more pressure against the flow "take the children and see to their care." ordering the two dragons as the little one began to wail when pulled from Jack's chest by Clay while the a other remained silent in Kimiko's arms.

Chase did not stray far from the temple as he waited on a near by hill top until he heard the first cries of his children. A ghost of smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You've done well, Spicer." his voice holding its usual calm as the October breeze lifted the ends of his long hair. Suddenly a sharp pain tore through his heart bringing the great Chase Young to his knees. The Dragon roared in agony like something was being ripped from it. Sweat beaded upon the Overlord's brow his breath rushing from his lungs as he felt something shatter within him.

The sun rose from its horizon home chasing away her brother night and laying her colorful blanket across the sky. The warm rays stretched out over the autumn land piercing the chilled air and covering the bright reds, yellows, and oranges of the trees with its golden light.

The main shrine was filled with the soft whispers of prayer as the monks lit incense and candles.

The cold October morning air bit into the young monks faces and hands as they gathered outside. The wind lifting the sleeves and hems of their white robes as they stood before a wooden altar, the children were silent, wrapped warmly in their blankets and held closely in their keepers arms as Clay and Raimundo placed the body upon the altar.

The sun rose higher over head giving the still form's skin a healthy glow. The occupant's dark lashes fanned out over high cheekbones, full lips slightly parted in what looked like a silent sigh. Jack Spicer looked merely asleep his face pure and innocent, his vivid red hair combed neatly back, his body cleansed in oils and herbs, and clothed in the finest robes.

The Xiaolin dragons parted as Mrs. Spicer made her way to her son's altar. Yu-Jie held her head high unshed tears glistening in her jade eyes, her white kimono trailing behind her as she made her way up the few small steps to her son's side.

A moment or so passed of her stroking Jack's hair lovingly as she tried to muffle her sob with her hand. Yu-Jie closed her eyes sending out a silent prayer as her tears streamed down her cheeks and on to Jack's face giving the illusion that he was crying as well, her lips trembling as she kissed his forehead and placed his goggles and a letter under his folded hands.

Omi came next handing the sleeping baby to Mrs. Spicer as he passed. Yu-Jie wept as she cradled the pale haired child to her chest.

"I know we were enemies and did not know each other very well," Omi paused to rub at his eyes "but I always thought of you as a friend, Jack Spicer." placing a paper dragon beside him "may this dragon guide and protect you on your journey to the after life."

Soon, one by one, the dragons and the monks paid their respects to the young man.

A moment of silence later Master Fung gestured for Kimiko to light the fire, but a deep cool voice stilled them.

"Wait." Chase stepped forward from the rounded arch way his warrior cats gathered about the grounds. The young dragons went around Mrs. Spicer and the babies she held, but Young paid no mind to them as he made his way to the still form.

Chase scanned the youth's body seeing the small gifts and letters tucked neatly about Jack's body. The Warlord reached down and cupped his hand against the boy's cheek gently rubbing his thumb over the cheekbone.

May the Gods bring you peace…shen qing (deep emotion; deep love)

Chase made his way toward the young dragons his eyes staring past them to the little ones in the woman's arms.

"Have you named them yet?" he asked his golden gaze unblinking.

"Yes," said Yu-Jie strongly "they're names are Jia-Li and Jaxith." showing no fear of the Warlord as she glared back at him.

Chase closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly to the side as if in thought "good and beautiful and kind-hearted," Young opened his eyes "do you believe they will live up to such names." he said as he circled them.

"Of course," Mrs. Spicer narrowed her eyes at him "they are of my son's blood." heat filling her voice with each word.

Chase chuckled darkly as he smiled revealing his fangs "they are of mine as well," Chase finished circling them "in do time they will change their names to better suit their Heylin side and join me."

"Like me, they will never join you, Chase Young." said Omi as he placed his small hand on Mrs. Spicer's shoulder.

"We will see Omi," snapping his fingers for his cats to come to him "my children will join me somewhere down the road just like you will Omi." with a snap of Heylin magic Chase Young and his warrior cats were gone.

A.N. This is my first Chase/Jack fic, so their personalities might be a little off. Had this story in my head for while and I finally got it out. Oh, I would like to thank Silvarbelle for her great writing, which has inspired me and made me love this pairing even more oh and the Long Jun-Han name belongs to her and her friend Pink Hedgehog. Oh and in China and Japan burning letters, money, or paper things is common, they believe their beloved ones will get them in the after life, oh and the paper dragon is said to watch over u when ur traveling


	4. Chapter 4

-1I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read

Hate and pride flashes from his golden gaze as a cold smirk graces his mask of evil, which hides his saddened past and lonely present. A beast instead of a soul dwells within him…what could warm the cold-hearted Dragon and bring peace to the man.

Born weak of body, but strong of mind, his sad scarlet eyes searches but all he finds is pity, hate, and pain…who could care for a broken child and make him feel wanted.

.Alternate Ending to pt.3 of chapter six.

Chase did not stray far from the temple as he waited on a near by hill top until he heard the first cries of his children. A ghost of smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You've done well, Spicer." his voice holding its usual calm as the October breeze lifted the ends of his long hair. Suddenly a sharp pain tore through his heart bringing the great Chase Young to his knees. The Dragon roared in agony like something was being ripped from it. Sweat beaded upon the Overlord's brow, his breath rushing from his lungs as he felt something shatter within him.

The sun rose from its horizon home, chasing away her brother night and laying her colorful blanket across the sky. The warm rays stretched out over the autumn land piercing the chilled air and covering the bright reds, yellows, and oranges of the trees with its golden light.

The main shrine was filled with the soft whispers of prayer as the monks lit incense and candles.

The cold October morning air bit into the young monks faces and hands as they gathered outside. The wind lifting the sleeves and hems of their white robes as they stood before a wooden altar, the children were silent, wrapped warmly in their blankets and held closely in their keepers arms as Clay and Raimundo placed the body upon the altar.

The sun rose higher over head giving the still form's skin a healthy glow. The occupant's dark lashes fanned out over high cheekbones, full lips slightly parted in what looked like a silent sigh. Jack Spicer looked merely asleep his face pure and innocent, his vivid red hair combed neatly back, his body cleansed in oils and herbs, and clothed in the finest robes.

The Xiaolin dragons parted as Mrs. Spicer made her way to her son's altar. Yu-Jie held her head high unshed tears glistening in her jade eyes, her white kimono trailing behind her as she made her way up the few small steps to her son's side.

A moment or so passed of her stroking Jack's hair lovingly as she tried to muffle her sob with her hand. Yu-Jie closed her eyes sending out a silent prayer as her tears streamed down her cheeks and on to Jack's face giving the illusion that he was crying as well, her lips trembling as she kissed his forehead and placed his goggles and a letter under his folded hands.

Omi came next handing the sleeping baby to Mrs. Spicer as he passed. Yu-Jie wept as she cradled the pale haired child to her chest.

"I know we were enemies and did not know each other very well," Omi paused to rub at his eyes. "But I always thought of you as a friend, Jack Spicer." placing a paper dragon beside him "may this dragon guide and protect you on your journey to the after life."

Soon, one by one, the dragons and the monks paid their respects to the young man.

A moment of silence later Master Fung gestured for Kimiko to light the fire.

A deep cool voice stilled them.

"Wait." Chase stepped forward from the rounded arch way his warrior cats gathered about the grounds. The young dragons went around Mrs. Spicer and the babies she held, but Young paid no mind to them as he made his way to the still form.

Chase scanned the youth's body seeing the small gifts and letters tucked neatly about Jack's body. The Warlord reached down and cupped his hand against the boy's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over the cheekbone.

Time seemed to slow as Chase leaned forward, his long dark hair falling like a curtain of emerald silk, blocking their profiles from the others view. The breeze stilled as he lowered his eyelids making Jack's false-slumbering-face blur slightly before closing them to the beauty he secretly admired. The crows became eerily silent in their trees as he placed a light kiss on Jack's cool lips. Chase's lips hovered an inch from the youth's mouth, moistening the pale skin with his breath.

The Dragon roared and thrashed within its keeper, wanting to reach out to its chosen. The Warlord's breath shuddered from his lips like the soft beating of butterfly wings.

"I give you my immortal breath," whispered Chase as he eased his lips over Jack's and breathed softly into the youth's mouth until his chest slightly rose. "Let my blood become yours," he said, biting deeply into his tongue letting the crimson liquid drip down Jack's throat as he deepened the kiss.

"What is he doing?" whispered Raimundo.

Kimiko shook her head slightly. "I don't know, but I don't like feel of it." she said, curling close to Raimundo's side.

Omi squared his little shoulders and stepped toward Chase Young.

"You must stop," Omi stilled, his words unable to move pass his lips as he watched the ancient warrior lean back away from Jack's body, a fine line of blood running down the corner of his mouth. Omi scanned Spicer's face and notice a red sheen on the teen's lips.

Suddenly Jack gasped, arching his neck and back, his scarlet eyes snapping open as he jerked up right.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh, zombie!" yelled Omi as he jumped back and went into a fighting stance.

Jack dazedly looked around at his surroundings. His hand falling lightly upon his stomach and stilled.

"My," rasped Jack as Chase held out his hand for him to take. Jack cleared his throat, tasting copper in the back of his throat, but ignoring it as his idol helped him down from the altar. "My babies? Where are they?" as if on cue the twins began to wail in unions. Jack stumbled once he left Chase's hold, but forced himself to stand and steadily make his way to them. The monks parted, a little shocked at what they were seeing as Jack gathered one of his children into his arms from his mother who was crying and hugging her son.

When Yu-Jie finally released her death grip. Jack smiled down at his son's pale face, which looked so much like Chase's, yet had Jack's coloring. Spicer swayed as tears filled his eyes soon he found himself being helped to the ground. His other son placed within his arms.

Chase made his way toward Jack, catching Omi's softly spoken words as he passed the young monk. "I knew there was good in you."

Chase snorted at the little monks words as he crouched beside Jack. Goth turned his head toward his idol and smiled, placing one of the twins into the Overlord's arms. Young held the child stiffly, but soon relaxed when Mrs. Spicer showed him how to hold the baby the right way.

Once again there was a slight peace that washed over Chase, warming him from the inside out. Without realizing it Chase rested his temple beside Jack's, watching their children smile back at them.

"Are they having a family moment?" teased Raimundo as he curled his arm around Kimiko's slender waist. "It sure looks like it."

A.N. This is my first Chase/Jack fic, so their personalities might be a little off. Had this story in my head for while and I finally got it out. Hope u like

A.N. Oh, I would like to thank Silvarbelle for her great writing, which has inspired me and made me love this pairing even more


	5. Chapter 5

-1I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters, they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

This is a spin off from the alternate ending of a chase and jack fic this takes place a month and a half later and oh boy is Jack mad.

Hate and pride flashes from his golden gaze as a cold smirk graces his mask of evil, which hides his saddened past and lonely present. A beast instead of a soul dwells within him…what could warm the cold hearted Dragon and bring peace to the man.

Born weak of body, but strong of mind, his sad scarlet eyes searches but all he finds is pity, hate, and pain…who could care for a broken child and make him feel wanted.

.. Deep Persuasion ..

From whence comes forth the melody whispering love to piercing eyes dreams sprinkled with stardust are hidden in her sighs.

He yearns to hear the winsome song amidst the bittersweet refrain but furrowed scorn upon his brow recalls ashes in the rain.

Come closer, bids persuasion turn not from tender woes these anguished depths of yearning will move the tempered soul.

Magnificent the union of hearts in deep embrace the bonding of two souls which time cannot ease.

.. linda Ware ..

The day was bright despite the cool grey horizon hiding the sun from view, the unseen sunlight giving the snow that covered the Spicer estate an eerie heavenly glow.

The manor was calm say for a few Jack-bots floating about putting up lights and decorations while inside Jack Spicer went about hanging holly over every doorway and archway. Red and green lights twinkling away like little fairies playing tag all over the place giving the Spicer home a warm Christmas feel.

Jack balanced carefully on the wooden stool as he stretched his arms high above his head to place the gold and sliver star on top of the pine tree. Jack stepped closer to the tree trying not to knock the ornaments off while settling the star carefully on the full pine.

Slowly the long hem of his red and gold Christmas cheongsam, which he had tucked into the waistband of his black silk pants before climbing on to the stool slipped unnoticed and fluttered down about his feet.

The silk was like ice beneath him as he stepped on it causing himself to teeter on the already unsteady seat. Jack instinctively began flailing his arms to balance himself, but it was no use he felt himself tilt backwards his lasts thoughts were he hoped he fall on something soft. But the pain of the fall never came Jack slowly cracked open one of his eyes only to snap them both open in shock as Chase Young lowered him on to his feet.

"What are you doing here." demanded Jack, crossing his silk clad arms over his chest as he tried not to blush. Chase said not a word noticeable letting his golden gaze follow the flow of the silk liking how the material hugged the teen's body when the goth moved away from his admiring eyes a bright red coloring the young man's pale face.

"Get out, Chase." snarled Jack as he picked up an empty ornament box and tossed it into a clear plastic tote labeled 'X-mass stuff' on his way out of the room. "I don't want you here." he shouted from the hallway.

Chase lingered in the parlor a moment longer before following after the angry teenager.

Jack climbed the winding staircase angrily when he felt something watching him, turning slightly Jack saw the Warlord strutting down the hall. Jack's eyes instantly began following the cat like sway of the ancient warrior's body as Chase made his way toward him. Spicer quickly looked away in a false 'feh' as a bright blush burned across his cheeks when the immortal caught him staring and began climbing the steps as well.

"I told you to leave. And quit following me." he declared as he stomped the rest of the way up.

The Dragon did not heed its chosen's words and continued to stalk its wayward mate.

Young's eyes hungrily watched the teasing sway of the youth's firm backside wanting nothing more then to squeeze those pale mounds in his hands. Suddenly the object of his desire disappeared into a near by room.

Jack knew Chase was still behind him when he dashed into this room and hoping the Warlord did not follow.

The light from the hall plunged the room into semi-darkness as he made his way toward a small lamp and clicked it on, the little lamp-shade began to rotate throwing moons and stars along the walls as it moved. The scent of baby powder and desitin filled his nose as he silently made his way toward the crib and looked inside to see his little ones curled snuggly together, a smile tugging at his lips as the sleeping twins unknowingly made a ying-yang sign.

It felt like only yesterday he was giving birth to them. Jack's smile fell as the memory of his own death flashed before his minds eye. The last thing he remembered was the pain, the thick smell of blood in the air, and the sound of his baby crying as the darkness swallowed him.

The pitch blackness pressed all around him like a vise not letting him draw a single breath. Jack heard stories of people dying and coming back saying they saw a white light…he neither saw the light nor heard the angels sing not even the devil appeared or his hellish domain.

Jack just flooded in the crushing darkness as the fear of not knowing his twins ate at him like a hundred starved rats gnawing at his insides. He'll never see their first smile, hear their first laugh, and kiss their first booboos better, the list went on and on. The things he wanted to do with them that his own parent's never had time for.

Jack wanted to cry, scream, and hit something all at once, he hated the injustice of it all cursing the fates with every fiber of his soul. His babies, his poor beautiful ones will grow up alone the one thing he did not want for them.

Jack thoughts wandered to his idol, the father of his children. Phantom tears spilled down his cheeks Chase did not care when they had first met nor did he care when Jack was pregnant nor will he as they grow.

"That bastard used me and tossed aside like everyone else has. And my babies will be alone."

Jack closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to consume his soul when he felt a light touch on his lips, but it left as quickly as it came. Jack thought nothing of it when he felt it again suddenly his airless lungs filled so shocked at the feel he gasped and felt liquid fill his mouth and slide down his dry throat.

Jack snapped his eyes open and was almost blinded by sunlight as he dragged much needed oxygen into his starved lungs. He heard Omi's voice but it was muffled like someone had stuffed cotton in his ears, his head throbbed as he tried to focus his eyes, instinctively his hand fell upon his lower belly and stiffened.

Where were his babies? Are they okay? Did the monks do something to them?

"My."

God was that his voice, he cleared his throat as best he could ignoring the tell tale taste of blood and Chase's out stretched hand, but Young refused to be ignored and guided the youth down anyway even when Jack tried to weakly pull away from him.

"My babies? Where are they?" he forced his voice to be clear and almost wept at the sound of his little ones crying. Jack twisted his arm away from Chase's grip and forced all his strength into walking to his babies, he saw no one but his little ones as he made his way to them.

Jack paid no mind to his mother as she hugged him all his attention was focused on his first born. Tears filled his eyes and he felt himself being lowered and his other child placed in his left arm, Jack was so happy he didn't care about Shen Gong Wu or taking over the world all he wanted now was to stay right here forever.

Jack knew Chase was beside him and as much as he hated the warrior, Chase Young was their father. Jack turned his head and gave Chase a false smile and carefully handed the Warlord his child. Jack feared Young would drop the infant, but his mother helped right the Overlord's hold. They were like that a for awhile simply holding them and letting them do what babies do.

After a moment or so Jack gathered his child from Chase and was helped up by the Texan.

"Thank you Clay and I'm sorry for yelling at you, you were only trying to help."

"It's alright," tipping his hat up slightly with his thumb "glad you're back though. It wouldn' be right for the babes to grow without their mama." he smiled his big Texas grin causing Jack to blush. There was a low growl coming from Chase, but Jack paid no mind to it and thanked the monks for all their help and began walking out of the temple with his mother close beside him.

"And where do you think your going, Spicer." drawled Chase just when Jack's hand was a breath away from the car handle of his mother's BMW.

"Home," said Jack calmly his voice holding no emotion, but before Chase could say another word Jack continued. "Why the concern, Young. It's not like you care, right." opening the car door with barely contained anger. "You said it yourself, you don't care about them." and you don't care about me either. he added mentally "but I do." slamming the door shut and refusing to look at the ancient warrior as his mother started the car and turned it down the small dirt path.

Jack shook his head banishing the memory. He had better things to think about like placing his children's Christmas gifts under the tree. Jack wanted to give them their best first Christmas ever.

"May I see them?" asked Chase as he stepped into the room. He had waited outside in the hall for some time letting Jack's temper cool down.

"Why? You don't care about them remember." he hissed keeping his voice low so not to wake the twins. "And I told you to leave." whispered Jack as he ran his fingertips through their hair and over their chubby cheeks, neither stirred from his touch.

After a moment Jack looked up from the crib to see Chase still standing in the doorway "Why are you still here?" growled Jack as he stormed up to the Warlord and shoved him back.

"Get out," growled Jack through clenched teeth. "You don't deserve to see them," snarled the young parent as he pushed and shoved his former idol away from the nursery. Surprisingly, Chase let himself be pushed back by the angry teen letting the boy release his frustration upon the immortal's person.

Jack poured all his sorrow and rage out on Chase until the Warlord was pressed against a nearby wall. Tears welling up in his scarlet eyes and spilling forth while his bruising fists beat against Chase's breast-plate.

"You," he sobbed, his weak hits stilling as Chase looked on in indifference "don't give a…" his raging words were silenced by Young's lips on his.

Jack's lips opened beneath his to tell him off, but Chase's cool sleek tongue immediately slid between his parted lips spreading icy fire with a mere sweep of it. When the Dragon lord's tongue touched and toyed with his, the heat of the kiss spread far beyond his mouth. At once Jack became aware of the strong arms wrapping tightly around his waist, pressing him close against Chase's armor covered chest. Spicer couldn't help himself as he lifted his hand and tangle his fingers into the dark silken emerald locks and sighed.

Chase drew the youth closer urging the teen's arm up and around his neck. All the while turning them so that Jack's back rested against the wall and his body blanketing the youth's shivering form. Wounding his hand into the goth 's hair to cradle the base of the young man's skull and slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Jack ripped his abused lips away gasping for breath as the Heylin master went to work leaving open mouthed kisses down the teen's slender neck.

"S-stop." panted Jack, hating how his body betrayed him as his flesh burned for the immortal's touch. "Ben ren yan wu ni (I loath you)."

Chase pulled back earning a barely hidden groan of protest from the youth's throat. Young's eyes glowed like freshly minted gold coins as he removed his hands from Jack's waist and hair. Jack stiffen at the intense gaze as Chase curled his long leather clad fingers into the fine silk of Spicer's cheongsam.

"Than hate me," his voice a deep whisper as he yanked the fabric tearing it down the middle. "Despise me all you want." he rasped his voice barely human rumbling from his throat.

Jack gasp as Chase roughly jerked the ruined cheongsam from his shoulders. The cool air hitting his heated skin sending shivers up and down his body. The Warlord breathed deeply taking in Spicer's scent. The Dragon leaned in burying his nose into the cradle of flesh that met neck and shoulder. Shuddering in dread, the scar he made when they first coupled wasn't there. "As long that I know you're here… " he voice trailing in a whisper, his tone carrying a hint of lost.

After a short moment Jack raised his hands noticing how Chase tensed and tightened his hold about the young man's waist as if Jack would push him away, but Spicer merely curled his hands about the Warlord's neck and rested his cheek beside Chase's.

"You do care." whispered Jack, fearing it was a dream he braved a move he only did once with Chase. He uncurled his hands from his idol's neck and slid them up cupping the sides of Chase's youthful face and raised it so that their eyes were leveled with each other. Jack bit his lower lip seeing Chase's mask of differences firmly in place as he began to move back leaving the youth cold and empty.

Before Jack could lose his nerve he quickly pulled the immortal's head down placing a light kiss, barely a brush of their lips and shut his eyes tightly hoping it was not a dream and that Chase truly cared. A deep growl vibrated against his lips before they were taken in a bruising kiss.

Everything happened so fast from sharing a passionate kiss in the hall and the next they were in his room tearing each others clothes off like war torn lovers who finally get to be together after so long. Their impatient hands roaming over each others bodies removing the boundaries keeping their heated flesh from touching.

Jack gripped Chase's hair and attacked Young's lips with bruising force and biting nips greedily drawing Chase's cool tongue into his warm mouth.

Chase slid his hand down the youth's trembling stomach only to have it grabbed by the panting teen.

"W-we can go slow later." pulling the Warlord's hand away and wrapping his long legs about the older man's waist and tugged at the Warlord's tanned shoulders. Chase shuddered as the Dragon within him surged forward demanding to be free to claim its chosen. With a growl he roughly thrust into Jack's waiting core causing the youth beneath him to cry out as he drove himself in as far as he could go, desperate to quench the icy fire in his blood.

Jack gasped and arched his back, squeezing his legs more tightly around Chase causing his inner walls to ripple and press around the Dragon lord's thick member. Chase growled at the tight heat and began to thrust unmercifully into the delicate creature beneath him. Snarling when Jack raked his nails down Young's back to grip the warrior's backside urging the beast more with each hard thrust, rocking the teen's body as he drove powerfully down, relentless plunging deep inside.

Jack arched his back and neck as he came in blissful pleasure, his arms and legs tightening around his idol's body as the Overlord panted above him. The fire in Chase's blood thicken and burned like lava in his veins, before he could stop himself he lunged forward, burying his fangs into the cradle of flesh so willing offered by the young man. Jack gasped in pain and sank his own fangs as hard as he could into Chase's neck.

Young hissed at the slight pain as he collapsed his strength suddenly gone as his body hardily emptied his seed into the warm depths of Jack's body. For a moment there was a slight peace that washed over Chase warming him from the inside out. Jack shuddered as warmth flooded his body it felt like a long lost part of him was finally coming together.

"Wo de (mine)."

"Yong (forever; always)."

The end

A.N. hope it wasn't to cheesy


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read.

This is a one-shot of some years later of how Chase and Jack's daughter Jade was born hope u like.

The Xiaolin Temple's serene beauty may have been man-made, but it blended peacefully with the surrounding nature. Its weather worn walls, which have been through countless battles before it was even fully erect stood proudly and strong to protect those within its womb. Like many seemlier shrines in China this one was a school to train the mind, body, and soul. Founded by the first Xiaolin Dragon Warriors to train future Dragons to fight the dark evil of the Heylin and has been so for the last 1500 years.

The little black jeep drove up the twisting dirt path, bouncing every once in awhile until the temple loomed into view as the path grew smoother. The dust covered jeep pulled up before the temple stone steps, which lead into an rounded-arch-entrance. No sooner had the vehicle slowed to a stop an elderly monk stepped into the archway from the temple garden.

A moment or so past before the diver-side door opened to reveal a young man in his early twenties. He wore a black-short-sleeve T-shirt with yellow words across the chest saying

'I REJECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN'

Dark sunglasses shielded his eyes from the noon day sun, his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tied off at the nape as he bend slightly to help someone out of the backseat.

A minute later the young man and two little boy's no older than six stood before the monk.

"Boy's." Said Jack as he placed his hands gently in the middle of their backs. "This is Master Fung, he and the other monks will be watching you two while daddy is a way."

"Hello Master Fung, it is an honor to meet you." the boy's said in unions as if they practice the greeting before coming to the temple. Jack gave them a little nudge and whispered "bow," which they did.

Master Fung chuckled softly while he bowed in return "it is an honor as well young ones."

Master Fung showed the twins where they will be sleeping, eating, and training with the other monks. The twins didn't venture more than a arm's length from Jack's side as they toured the grounds.

The tour ended an hour or later,

They were headed back to the main shrine when a small monk flipped into their path.

"Jack Spicer."

"Omi."

Both young men glared at each other until Jia-Li stepped in between them.

"You must be, Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water." he said softly as he bowed "my father spoke much of you and it is an honor to finally meet you." remaining in his bow for several more minutes before returning to Jack's side.

Omi was shocked, but recovered quickly from it.

"These can not be the same children that were born here?" he said with a slight smile "they are far to big to be the babies I held." he watched as the twins eyes grew big while a huge grin grew across Jaxith's face.

"Daddy," said Jaxith as he pulled on Jack's pant-leg "were we really born here?"

Jack smiled down at his son and nodded. Quick as a flash the twins surrounded Omi and began talking his ear off…well Jaxith did most of the talking while Jia-Li tried to play-fight him.

Soon all the monks gathered around the twins as Jack watched from the sidelines his hands resting gently on his swollen belly.

"So, when are you do?"

Startled Jack almost screamed but held it back when he saw it was only Kimiko, who he noticed was very pregnant, much like himself.

"Soon, I'm going for a cesarean." he lowered his head and rubbed his belly lovingly "that's why I brought the twins here before I go to the Hospital."

"Why here? And why not with Chase or your parents?"

"The temple is the only the place I know that's save for them and my parents are away this week and well, you know how Chase is."

Later that night in St. Suoh Hospital.

It felt like an eternity of just laying there numb from the stomach down, but thank God the nurses pumped him with so much pain killer that all he felt was annoying pressure from the doctor messing around with his insides. Jack couldn't see what was going on beyond the pale green sheet wall they put up above his chest.

Jack shook from the cold air entering his body from the cesarean section as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was all lone like last time and it broke his heart that Chase wasn't here to help him through it.

"Everything's going to be alright." said a near by nurse as she wiped his tears away, suddenly there was a crash outside the deliver room doors followed by muffled voices of people arguing.

"Please sir you can't go in there like that."

"I do what I please insect." said Chase as he burst opened the doors and made his way to Jack's side. The nurse quickly moved out of the Warlord's way as he cradled Jack's tube-riddled hand in his.

"Chase," he wept "you came."

Chase's face remained emotionless, but his golden eyes softened.

A moment later a cry pierced the tense silence.

"It's a healthy baby girl." cheered the Doctor as he cleared her nose and mouth to help her breath better.

"Can I see her?" asked Jack. A small group of nurses cleaned and wrapped the baby before placing her in Jack's arms. "She's beautiful," wept Jack as his fingertips glided over the wisp of dark hair "oh so beautiful, isn't she Chase?" looking up at him to see Chase's eyes water slightly.

Suddenly Jack's smile fell and the machines around him began beeping like crazy.

"He's hemerging!" yelled the doctor and everything went black.

Jack awoke in a haze of dulled pain throbbing throughout his body, the world surrounding him was a blurry, warped cream color. Jack blinked several times until his vision cleared to see the ceiling of the St. Suoh Hospital came into focus.

Jack noticed a pitcher and tried to reach for it when it was suddenly taken from his reach. Looking up Jack blinked dumbly as he watched Chase silently pour the water into a cup, and place the pitcher down. Spicer blinked several more times trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not as Chase gently lifted his head and held the rim of the cup to his dry lips. When he had his fill Young placed the cup back beside the pitcher and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Thanks," His voice was slightly raspy as the Warlord took a seat beside the bed when it dawned on him. "Where's the baby?" on cue a nurse rolled a bassinet into the room followed by his doctor.

"Your awake," he smiled "that's good." pulling out his stethoscope while the nurse rolled the clear bassinet near bed and left.

"How long have I been out?" asked Jack while the doctor checked his heart and the heart-monitor, his iv, and scar tissue on his lower belly.

"You've been in a coma for half a month." he said nonchalantly as he scribbled something in Jack's chart. Jack's eyes widen and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"W-what happened?"

"You were hemerging very badly we almost lost you," he said calmly placing the chart back "we found the course of it as quickly as we could." the doctor paused and took a deep breath before continuing "Mr. Spicer, in order to save your life we had to remove what was left of your uterus and your ovary had died from the stress so that was removed as well." the doctor placed his hand gently on Jack's shoulder "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to carry or bare any more children…you're completely male now."

Jack was so shocked he didn't notice the doctor leave, after a short moment it finally sank in. Jack's scarlet eyes filled with tears as his heart shattered. Suddenly something soft and warm was placed in his arms Spicer watched as Chase silently placed Jack's hands about the baby his tears spilled forth as he held their daughter knowing painfully he won't have anymore.

Young ran his fingers through Jack's hair combing it back and kissing his forehead sweetly.

"You've done well, Spicer."

A.N. I know sad, but chase was being nice the saying on Jack's shirt is from Mythbusters


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little one-shot hope u like.

"Read us a story daddy?" said Jaxith as he fiddled with his favorite Invader Zim pajama top.

"Jaxith, you're suppose to say please when asking father something." exclaimed Jia-Li calmly as he climbed into his bed.

"Oh, can you 'please' read us a story?" giving up on buttoning his shirt.

"Of course my little ones," helping Jaxith fix the uneven roll of Gir buttons. "And I know just the one." tucking both his boys in before taking his seat in the hand-carved rocking chair.

"In a little town just outside a big city lived Sarah, her father, her stepmother, her half-brother, Toby, and her dog, Merlin." Jack spun the tale of the Labyrinth and of its Goblin King, Jareth. Soon the twins drifted into the realm of dreams before the story even ended.

"Sweet dreams my little dragons." whispered Jack as he tucked Jaxith's Gir plush into his little arms, doing the same with Jia-Li's Sesshoumaru plush. Jack was about to leave the room when a soft gurgle reached his ears.

"It seems the story didn't knock you out like it did your brothers." Jack smiled down at his little girl who gave a toothless smile back up at him. "Lets see, what would make you sleep?" gathering the infant from her cradle and sitting back in the rocker. Jack rocked for a bit humming a soft lullaby his mother sang to him when he was little.

The steady beat of Jack's heart with the rocking and singing lured the little one into sweet dreams. Spicer watched his baby girl close her jade eyes and coo softly as sleep claimed her. Slowly he rose and carefully placed her in her crib "sweet dreams my beautiful jade."

Jack stopped at the threshold of the kids room and flicked the light switch and clicked the night-light plunging the room into semi-darkness.

"Good night future evil empires and empress."

Jack just stepped into the hall when strong arms pulled him into the shadows followed by a deep growl.

"Wo de (mine)."

"Yong (forever; always)."

The End


End file.
